Moonlight Tryst 2 The Secret
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome changes turns into a wise ass bad girl makes wise cracks uses foul language & shocks Inu, Sesshoumaru secretly meets with & courts her Sessh & Kag prank Inu, Kouga Sango Miroku Shippou in fic" Updated extended jokes romance LEMONS Sess/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemons**

Thanks everyone love you guys" Updated extended Dec 5 2010 Sessh/Kag

**Moonlight Tryst 2 The Secret**

**By Raven 2010 July 15 2010**

**Nasty naughty Kagome**

Kagome had been disappearing for long periods of time every day and no one knew where even Inuyasha with his powerful nose hearing and tracking abilities failed in finding her and god knows he tried

The changes in her were very noticeable every time Inuyasha started up Kagome began acting in ways reacting to things and doing things in the strangest ways. She had also become very hot tempered and started using foul language starting with Inuyasha and anybody else who needlessly provoked her

Sango and the others accredited it to Inuyasha's running between her and Kikyo. and that Kagome had finally had enough. The night before had been eventful Kagome returned to the village and the predictable scenario started

Seeing what was coming Inuyasha don't do it" Miroku warned

Ah shut up sir gropes a lot"

Inuyasha you brainless dick quit while your ahead" Sango told him he ignored her

Oi Kagome where the hell have you been? You weren't with that mangy wolf Kouga were ya?

Inuyasha do you really want me to answer that? Do you? Hmmm Nosyyasha?

Yeah I do now get to telling it" Inuyasha replied with a cocky attitude and tone of voice

Happy funeral Inuyasha" Keade said

Numbnutsyasha are you sure you wanna do this? Kagome wise cracked

Well I wouldn't ask if I didn't if I didn't? now would I? so spill it wench I'm getting tired of waiting"

Ok Bakayasha but remember you asked" Kagome said with a hard evil grin.

She then laid down on top of a large rock spread her legs and proceeded to act out a naughty scene for him with all the spite in hell itself not caring who thought what

Oh yes that's it harder faster oh god's yes fuck me ooo it's so long and thick fuck me yess fuck me harder faster oh yeah like that ah ahh I I I'm coming come with me yes come inside me _**god's yesss**_ that was fucking mind blowing pant pant pant give me a sec I gotta rest phew holy shit I hope I can walk that was the fuck of the century" said Kagome grinning

Sango was laughing so hard the tea that was in her mouth sprayed out of her mouth and across the camp site then she went down on her knees hitting the ground with the side of her fist in fits of hysterical laughter

Oh god's n no more" Please stop? I can't t take anymore" Sango gasped out

Miroku loved it so much so to further bust Inuyasha's balls Miroku got down on his knees and bowed deeply all hail Kagome the queen of hentai we shall all give worship now may she live long and lustfully"

Why thank you kind sir" Kagome replied then gave him a slight bow

Kouga heard it as he was passing by when Kagome first started stopped and was hiding in the bushes watching fell on his ass laughing tears streamed from his eyes like rain

Ohhh shit mutt face you should see your face oh k kami's well dog breath you did ask and if she was with me she wouldn't be here again to soon" Kouga got out between laughs and gasps for air

Fuck you Kouga kiss my ass" Inuyasha snapped

Eeeeew dirty shitty dog ass never not if ya paid me you flea bag'' Kouga teased while still laughing

Ookami bitch" Inuyasha retorted

Inu bitch Sesxlessyasha" Kouga answered

Inuyasha maybe that's your problem you desperately need to get laid then you won't be sooo bitchy and have a stick up your ass all the time. If you want I could teach Kikyo how to fuck she wont be as good as me but you've got to work with what you've got" Kagome said it to screw with him not really meaning it

A look of pure heart stopping shock covered Inuyasha's face and at the same time he gasped with his mouth wide open Kagome what's gotten into you? you were never like this before"

Well Inuyasha let's just say I grew a pair to bad you haven't"

Sesshoumaru who was hidden a ways back from their camp site also heard watched and enjoyed the whole thing and laughed as well he thought to himself Hmm I think maybe it's time for me to get to know the little miko I shall make it my priority

Sesshoumaru watched his little female ball of fire oh and how he loved all the little scenarios that played out in his daydreams. In his current state of mind he could even teach Miroku a few things about lechery. Sesshoumaru caught a scent in the air he sniffed then inhaled deeply hmm he thought the miko is aroused this could become interesting

I will wait when she is alone I have a big surprise that I fully intend to give her. I do not know for sure what has caused the change in Kagome but I like it and if it's because of the half breed aggravating her I truly thank the fool Sesshoumaru thought

**Their first moonlight tryst passion in she hot spring **

It turned out to be Sesshoumaru's lucky night he watched as she disrobed neatly laid her clothes by the side of the hot spring bank then climbed into the water and submerged herself up to her neck from his position he was directly in back of her when Kagome closed her eyes Sesshoumaru swiftly disrobed silently walked over to and got into the water behind Kagome

Kagome didn't even know he was there until she felt a large hard chest against her back she did not panic cry out or try to escape she only smirked

then she heard his deep seductive voice

I am not here to harm you miko do not move" Sesshoumaru instructed

you desire me I know this as I do you" Sesshoumaru told her

God's yes" Kagome answered in a whisper

He slipped his big strong arms around her nuzzled her neck then the tip of his tongue roamed over the crook of her neck sending a shiver down her spine and moved up to the edges of her ear Sesshoumaru moved his warm lips down to her neck kissing it he reached up gently cupped her breasts in his hands and fondled them smelling her arousal spike high

Kagome had enough of not moving reached up over her shoulder put her hand on the back of his head pulled him to her and devoured his lips with a kiss while she rubbed her ass against his hardened length Sesshoumaru reached down with one hand and massaged her nub within seconds she came

That's it my miko come for me he" whispered in her ear with his continued ministrations two more orgasms soon followed.

Thank you that felt wonderful my turn" Kagome said

She reached back took his length in her hand and worked it so well it blew his mind as her nimble hand moved up and down his shaft and he continued his ministrations on her Kagome and Sesshoumaru drove each other insane

Come for me Sesshoumaru" she said

And you with me my miko"

Ohh kami's _**Sesshoumaruuu"**_ Kagome cried out as she neared her end

_**Kagomeee" **_he soon moaned deep and lustful and they both released hard he continued to hold her in his arms

Kagome when you laid on top of that rock and did that having sex

enactment to screw with my idiot brother which looked and sounded all to real as I watched you made me so hard I thought my dick would explode"

Why Sesshoumaru you little hentai" she teased

Only for you miko only for you" tell me something Kagome what has caused this change in you I must say I like it very much"

Sesshoumaru Inuyasha running between me and Kikyo I finally woke up and became hardened and I actually enjoy myself more now then I ever have before in my whole life. To tell you the truth I always thought of you as very desirable hot and sexy as hell"

Then Kagome if for nothing else I thank the fool for this because I have you now no other male but me will touch you and no female other then you will touch me" Sesshoumaru stated do you agree to this? he asked

Hell yes I do Sesshoumaru I am honored do you know how many females want you? And you choose me if I turned you away I'd have to be out of my freakin mind"

Will you continue to come here for your nightly baths and share the spring with me? He asked in a seductive voice

Yes Sesshoumaru I will enjoy that more then you know these will be the best and most pleasurable baths of my life"

Very well then I will be here when you arrive"

Kagome then kissed him Kagome turned to face him and did to him as he had done to her she ran the tip of her tongue on the crook of his neck then the edges of his ear

Woman I cannot believe how hot you are for a human and we Inu's have a high sex drive when I bed you it will be paradise" Sesshoumaru praised

With you I know it will" Kagome said

**The surprise **

The following evening Sesshoumaru appeared and gave Kagome Lilac scented soap that he had specially made for her as a gift she loved it and he loved the scent of it on her

Tonight my woman we will do something new"

Oh and what will that be? She asked teasingly

This" he replied

Sesshoumaru gently placed Kagome with her back against the wall

Snaked his arms around her waist opened her lips with his tongue and kissed her deep earning him a moan from her he slid his hands through her hair down her back then to her ass and pulled her up against him

Without a single word Sesshoumaru put his length between her legs and kept it beneath her nub and opening then closed her legs and started moving back and forth. Kagome held on to him tightly moved her hands to his ass in a frenzied state of lust and pulled him into her signaling him to move faster he did

_**Yesss Sesshoumaru" **_she moaned deeply

Kagome join me **oh **_**Kami's Kagomeee" **_he moaned while they both came long for what felt like forever

Sesshoumaru continued to hold her in his arms leaned in and gave her a long passion filled kiss that filled them with such intense feelings that they could barely stand it and before they knew it they were repeating their prior activities many times

**A confession and a night to remember **

Kagome arrived and Sesshoumaru was waiting for her with a package in his hand he gave it to her she opened it her eyes went wide and a smile lit her face inside was a silk light purple kimono with black shoes and ivory hair combs with roses carved into them

Oh my god Sesshoumaru their beautiful thank you"

It pleases me that I've made you happy"

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her opened her kimono took her breasts felt them and kissed her then took her breast's gently into his mouth rand rolled the tip of his tongue over her nipples while sucking on them at the same time

Kagome's hands were on his shoulders and she dug her fingers into his haori as though it were a life line then started gasping for air

Se Se sesshoumaru" she gasped

My miko you are so easy to arouse this pleases me very much"

You arouse me like no other" she replied

And you me" he responded

He slid her kimono down letting it pool around her feet Kagome removed his armor and clothing Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her into the water with him. he enjoyed having her wash his hair and scrub his back just as much as he enjoyed doing hers he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bank standing in front of her he kissed her lips then trailed kisses down to her stomach

Sesshoumaru what are you up to?

You will soon find out he answered seductively I promise you will enjoy it"

He parted her legs and tasted her then slipped his tongue up into her sending her to mindless depths of pleasure she had never imagined even existed before

_**Sesshoumaruuuuu" **_she came hard and long and nearly passed out Sesshoumaru holy shit that was so intense I can't believe it"

Did I not promise you that you would enjoy it? he replied

Kagome slid back down into the water quickly grabbed his length and began sliding her hand back and forth on it feeling his manhood twitch in her hand and knowing that it must be aching by now and said

I am not going to leave you to suffer my sexy Tayoukai"

Please sit on the bank for me? she asked

He did Kagome opened his legs kissed her way up his thighs then his shaft and gave it short licks down to the tip then took him in her hot mouth and suckled like a new born pup at it's mothers tit after what seemed like forever in paradise he dug his claws into the rocks that sat on either side of him as the full force of his orgasm hit him hard and long

**Ah Ka Kagome" **he gasped out then fell back on his back from such a draining but pleasurable experience

**Lemon ends**

My god's woman you are far exceeding all of my expectations of you and you never cease to surprise or amaze me" he said between pants for air

he got back into the water stared deep into her eyes you make me happy beyond imagining" he told her and kissed her deeply then he kissed her neck knowing she loved it

She looked into his eyes Seshoumaru I'm falling in love with you"

And I with you as well my little miko for so long a time before this I have wanted you. Kagome I want to try something with you and then we will know something hold your hands up with your palms against mine and lace your fingers through mine then we both try to merge our powers and auras as one''

They did this their powers and auras immediately merged as one with ease

What does that mean Sesshoumaru?

They merged as one without separating from or fighting each other it means my dear Kagome that we are soul mates this is far better then I had hoped for. That is why I am so overwhelmingly drawn to you like no other before in my life"

Wow" she said

Kagome does this frighten or please you?

It pleases me very much I already knew I would never want to be without you"

Then I want to ask Kagome will you consent to be my mate?

Yes Seshoumaru proudly I do"

Good then I will continue to court you in secret for now because the Hanyou would attempt to interfere this will keep me from killing him and that is what I would do if he tried take you from me and keep us apart.

Kagome you should also know that we Inu's are protective of our females and jealous understand it is not because I distrust you but it is our nature to be so. I will be watching you from a distance with my scent and presence masked and if Inuyasha goes to far I will make myself invisible and have some fun with him" promise me you wont interfere?

I promise I won't but I almost hope he does so I can watch the fun"

Kagome you are truly wicked"

Yes so true Sesshy but bad girls do have more fun"

Hm I will remember that"

Want to see what I mean? she asked teasingly

That depends on what you have in mind" he said then they wound up repeating their earlier pleasurable activities

**Kagome back at the village and Sesshoumaru pranks Inuyasha **

Kagome returned to the village she was lucky Inuyasha hadn't returned yet. Kagome told Sango everything Sango hugged and congratulated her when

Inuyasha returned. Sesshoumaru watched sadistically hoping and almost prayed to every Kami in existence that his brother would start up so he could play It seems that his little miko had left him in a very playful mood

Oi Kagome where the fuck have you been? And what's going on? Inuyasha demanded

Oh this is going to be good Sesshoumaru thought

Oi Inuyasha where the fuck have you been? And what the fucks going on? Kagome mimicked to bust his balls

Alright wench cut the shit and tell me what the hell's going on? And I wanna know now"

Inuyasha oh baka baka bakayasha didn't I show you the other day remember when I laid on the rock" Kagome taunted then laughed

Come on little brother I know you can be worse then that give me an excuse" Sesshoumaru thought soon Inuyasha did not disappoint

Ok wench since you refuse to tell me from now on your not going into the forest alone without me and if you try to I will follow you anyway" Inuyasha snapped

That part pissed Sesshoumaru off the thoughts of Inuyasha interrupting his tryst's with Kagome now he didn't just want to have fun with the Hanyou he wanted revenge to. Sesshoumaru made himself invisible snuck up behind Inuyasha formed his whip but kept it invisible as well snapped it around Inuyasha's waist then pulled it back quick leaving Inuyasha to spin like a top

What? What the fuck? Inuyasha screamed

Ooo I think somebody's is drunk on sake" Miroku tauanted

Then before Inuyasha do anything Sesshoumaru pulled the back of his hakama open and dumped a bottle of fleas down inside of them for the grand final Sesshoumaru poured a bottle of the most sickening sweet smelling perfume there was over his head it ran down his hair and into his clothes. being Half Inu his all to sensitive nose could not stand it he felt drunk as well

Who's there show yourself you bitch or are ya to much of a pussy to show yourself" Inuyasha bellowed

So a bitch and a pussy I am now little brother I am no pussy but I do enjoy it if you only knew Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru saw the love of Inuyasha's life sitting there his precious ramen Sesshoumaru took the bowl held it up to his mouth and swallowed it straight down this is pretty good he thought

I can't believe it t the fuckin ghost swallowed m my ramen" Inuyasha stammering loudly

While scratching from the fleas biting him and sneezing from the perfume. then he suddenly grabbed a hold of his crotch it seems the fleas had moved into forbidden territory and were now biting Inuyasha screamed and ran like hell looking for the nearest hot spring or lake that he could find

While he was still in sight Miroku shouted out Inuyasha my friend I hate to say it but I think that you have finally lost your mind"

**The kidnapped miko **

Three evenings later Kagome was with Sesshoumaru and returned to the village Inuyasha gave her the most piercing gaze It was almost creepy.

Kagome had become mellow peaceful and very self controlled she hardly bothered sitting him anymore and it was driving him crazy he promised himself that he would make it his mission to find out what was behind it

As Sesshoumaru watched he looked into Inuyasha's eyes and knew that the pest was up to something I know that he is going to go to far and tonight he gets a real shock Sesshoumaru thought

Inuyasha was about to start up when Kagome was suddenly picked up bridal style by an unseen force and carried off and disappeared at an inhuman speed leaving a screaming Hanyou behind

The ghost Sango Miroku did you see that? the fuckin ghost kidnapped Kagome and carried her off then disappeared so fast I can't track them"

Inuyasha it seems clear to me that whoever this ghost is that it means Kagome no harm" Sango told him secretly laughing to herself

To further yank Inuyasha's chain maybe this ghost has amorous intentions towards Kagome and has no real wish to harm her" Miroku said

What? Fuck you monk what are you working for the fuckin ghost now? Inuyasha barked

Inuyasha I am all for romance no matter what form a person is in or looks like" Miroku teased

Sesshoumaru stopped far away from the village sat on a huge tree stump with Kagome in his lap and kissing her their kisses and caresses swiftly led to other more pleasurable activities

Kagome I do not know how much longer I can wait before I claim you"

Sesshoumaru I feel the same way" Kagome answered

**Kouga and Kagome caught in the act **

Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued to have their little trysts over the next two weeks and had become inseparable and equally possessive of each other

They were in the spring relaxing Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's scent

Kagome I smell Inuyasha we can leave fast and escape him or stay and let him see us then play the rottenest trick on him there is only it will not be me he see's but the wolf Kouga"

Holy crap Sesshoumaru it's sick twisted and evil I love it"

Kagome come out I can smell you I know you're here" Inuyasha snapped

Who's hiding? Kagome answered

Yeah mutt face what the hell do you want? can't you see were busy and want to be alone"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears and turned to look his eyes widened a look of horror covered his face and he gasped

Kouga what the fuck are you doing with Kagome?

Kagome kissed him and used tongue while doing it then trailed kisses down his neck gently nipping as she went Ka Kagome wha what the hell are you doing? and with the mangy wolf of all people" Inuyasha stammered

Hey dog breath are ya gonna leave and give us some privacy? Or do you want to watch? I could give you a few pointers"

Kagome played her part to damn good oh who cares Kouga let him watch maybe he could actually learn something" she said then kissed him he turned her and put her back up against the bank

Now" Kagome said and put her legs around his waist

As you wish he said my woman"

Sesshoumaru still making Inuyasha see him as Kouga decided to play the game Kagome was taking it much farther then he had planned on or expected

so he stayed between her legs and without entering her began pumping while kissing her

Kagome broke the kiss yes fuck me oh gods yesss harder that's the spot don't stop fuck me I I I'm coming ahhhhh"

Me to my woman" he said then howled for dramatic affect Inuyasha stood there to frozen with shock to move

You see I told you I'd make you my woman thanks for fucking up mutt face now I finally have my Kagome"

Sesshoumaru was to good at this Inuyasha couldn't even pick up his scent he even looked and sounded exactly like Kouga

Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers hey mutt? face wake up" hey dog breath ? are ya deaf?

Kouga you stinking mangy wolf what the fuck did you do to Kagome? you used magic on her because there's no way in hell she'd be with you otherwise"

Inuyasha you accuse me of this but you stood there and watched" now what does that say about you?

I'll tell what that says about him. Inuyasha it says that you are a big sick hentai pervert and not a normal one like Miroku no you're a twisted depraved one" Inuyasha are you going to leave" Kagome said in a taunting tone of voice

No I'm staying here" he answered

Shall we leave? Kagome asked her taiyoukai

Not being shy about nudity Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style stepped out of the water bent over so Kagome could get their clothes Inuyasha stood with his mouth gaping

What's wrong mutt face haven't you ever seen one before? Holy shit the bastard's hung like a horse Inuyasha thought

Bye Pervyyasha" Kagome teased with a sadistic smile

Sesshoumaru grinned see ya Inutrasha" then disappeared with Kagome in a flash of lightSesshoumaru landed a few villages away put Kagome down and laughed so hard his sides ached

You know Sessh that was just to fun"

Oh gods that was fun and woman you did your part to good" do you know what you do to me? Sesshoumaru asked

You should talk you looked and sounded exactly like Kouga that was creepy speaking of do I know what I do to you. I know what I am about to do to you" Kagome said and licked her lips and stalked him like a wolf stalks it's prey

Sesshoumaru was backed up against a tree with his member in a lusty miko's mouth he dug his claws into the tree he was so horny it didn't take long for him to come

Oh gods Kagome" he moaned

My turn now Kagome" with his talented tongue she soon hit her release

Sesshommaru"

Kagome I think we need to be mated soon before we both lose our sanity"

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to another part of the forest he had a package hidden inside the hollow of a tree pulled it out and handed it to her

Kagome I had planned to wait till tomorrow night to give this to you but I cannot wait"

Kagome opened it inside was a beautiful silk silver white kimono Sesshoumaru it's so beautiful I love it thank you"

But not as beautiful as you Kagome I want you to wear it for me when you come to meet me tomorrow evening" Sesshoumaru requested

**Mates permanent bonds **

The following evening as planned Kagome arrived wearing the kimono Sesshoumaru was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight that stood before she was breath taking and looked like an angel

Beautiful a goddess I have one more thing for you" he said and then put a single white rose in her hair

And you look like a god" she told him

Sesshoumaru was wearing a sky blue haori and hakama that made his beautiful silver white mane stand out more then usual Kagome loved this color on him

Sesshoumaru I love this you look good and so sexy in blue"

I wore it for you tonight is a special night" he replied then took her in his arms and kissed her

Sesshoumaru what are you up to" what is it that you have planned?

If I told you then there would be no surprise now would there? you will have to wait to find out my curious little female"

Oh alright" she said teasing with a fake pout

Are you ready? He asked

I'm ready if you are" she teased

Sesshoumaru held her in his arms and they flew off at the speed of light

before she knew they landed just outside the gates of a beautiful huge castle

Welcome back my lord" the guards at the gate greeted and bowed then swiftly opened the gates it was the first time they had seen Seshoumaru in days

Good evening" Sesshoumaru responded

As Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome to the font entrance the guards smiled looked at each other and nodded when Sesshoumaru was long gone

The first one said to the other she is a beauty"

I think we will soon have a lady of the west" the second one replied

They entered and Kagome took in her surroundings the floors were wood the ceilings and walls were snow white

Are you hungry would you like to eat? Sesshoumaru asked

No thank you' Kagome answered

What do you think of my home? He asked

It's breathtakingly beautiful" she replied

One of the servants was passing by bowed and said my lord is there anything I can do for you?

Yes have food sent to my chambers" Sesshoumaru answered

Right away my lord I already have some prepared"

Thank you Yuka"

When Yuka turned and walked away she had a big grin on her face

at last he finally found a mate she thought Sesshoumaru led Kagome down a hallway and passed a door at the end of it that was the door to his quarters and into the gardens then showed her around there were many varieties of roses and some other flowers and plants there Kagome was in awe

This is my private garden no one but myself or the gardeners are allowed here that is why it sits just outside of my room" Sesshoumaru told her

Ooo good to know I love it so if I attack you there'll be no witnesses" Kagome teased

The moon shone down upon him giving his beautiful eyes an eerie glow he led her to one of the benches at the far end of the garden they sat down Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed her and Kagome soon turned it into a fiercely hungry and lust filled kiss

**Lemon starts **

She reached her hand inside his haori feeling his chest untied and opened it then ran kisses down his neck to his chest and gently licked his nipples she gave his stomach gentle nips while she untied and opened his hakama

Before Sesshoumaru had chance to react she had him in her mouth he held on to the bench almost losing his mind from the sensations she was making his body feel. As she moved up and down on his length he gave a low growl of both lust and approval it was music to her ears this let her know he was well pleased his length ached

Enough Kagome so you want to play do you"

Sorry but your so damn tasty and I was so hungry" Kagome said sexily

with his demonic speed he had her sitting on the bench legs spread using his tongue to torture her like he'd never done before and into the brink of insanity he only had his tongue inside her for a short time when she said

Enough Sesshoumaru gods your going to kill me with pleasure with your tongue alone"

Not yet but that is not how I plan to kill you" he teased

He picked her up and carried her to his room entered then closed the door behind him and stood her in front of him untied her obi opened her kimono then took her breasts one in each hand gently and lovingly licked and suckled each nipple until they hardened they quickly stripped each other

Kagome moved her hands up from his shoulders up into his scalp and rubbed it then his ears causing him to send a small rumble through his chest then used her tongue running its tip along the edges of his ears sending him over the edge

Kagome soon found herself on her back on top of a his huge bed with a ravenous predatory Sesshoumaru between her legs looking deep into her eyes with his own hunger filled ones

Now my little miko you are mine and my mate you'll soon be"

Without breaking eye contact with her he took her lips with his and with one lone smooth stroke he entered breaking her barrier she broke away from the kiss and screamed out

Gods don't stop keep moving _**ahhhhh" **_she said while she came hard and the fluid flowed out of her like running water she came so many times he lost count

After a long while he felt near his end kissed her and moved faster and harder which made her kiss him harder he then knew she was near her end as well.

They both started to come his fangs came out he bit her fast and she him in return

I love you _**ah Sesshoumaru"**_

Hearing that made his heart jump

_**Kagome" **_they came so long it seemed to take forever to finish I love you to my koishi" he told her

Sesshoumaru kissed her passionately they both immediately heated up again and went at in it for he rest of the night

**Lemon ends **

The next morning they awoke with big smiles good morning mate" Sesshoumaru greeted

Good morning my sexy assassin" Kagome teased

Would you like to accompany me to the hot spring? he asked

Yeah I need a bath someone ravaged me all night" she teased

Well you are the one who started it I was sitting in the garden enjoying the serenity minding my own business and you kept molesting me and wouldn't stop then you took my virginity" sniff sniff Sesshoumaru and fake cried

Yeah sure I don't know about you but I was a virgin" Kagome responded

They entered the bathing room disrobed and got into the water Sesshoumaru and Kagome enjoyed washing each others hair and bodies they held each other Sesshoumaru kissed her then trailed kisses down her neck while Kagome moaned and soon the bath led to other activities

**The chase is on **

Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to breakfast Yuka was already there with the food when the two arrived

Good morning my lord and lady" Yuka greeted with a smile

Good morning Yuka" they replied

It was Sesshoumaru's favorite food beef and vegetables they ate most of the food when it was nearly gone Kagome had a wicked thought she wanted a chase before she got chance to start

How do you like your new Inu abilities that you got from our mating? Sesshoumaru asked

I don't know yet let's try them out?

What do you mean? what are you up? to Kagome

She grabbed the last piece of beef he had in his hand then ran like hell through the rooms with a revenge wanting Sesshoumaru in hot pursuit damn it I can't out run her now since she's gained Inu abilities from our mating he thought. Kagome spotted a door wanting only an easy but fast escape and not caring where it led ran through it in her attempt to escape her pursuing mate

Get back here you thieving she devil" Sesshoumaru teased

Lord Sesshoumaru Tiasho you maybe lord of the western lands and this castle but this is my kitchen and if you two destroy it I will have both your hides. And it's nice to meet you lady Kagome now both of you out out out" Kashia the cook told them

Awww Kashia I wuv to" Sesshoumaru teased

I'm sorry" Kagome said

Your forgiven but your mate is in trouble" Kashia said to Kagome

Not fair she started it Kashia you traitor" Sesshoumaru teased

Then bolted out through the door and continued to run

I have never seen lord Sesshoumaru so happy or even playful before in fact I never thought he had a playful side to him" Yuka told Kashia

Well it looks like the new lady of the west has brought changes to our lord the first one being happiness" Kashia answered

Tell me Kashia isn't she the little priestess who used to travel with the lords younger brother?

Yes and my sources tell me that Inuyasha had a chance with her but constantly spurned her for a dead miko who did nothing but betray him and lady Kagome got sick of him. lord Sesshoumaru had always wanted her himself waited and now he has her" Kashia replied

Sesshoumaru continued to chase Kagome through the castle give me my piece of meat woman"

Awww poor Sesshy lost his meat" she teased while waving it back and forth taunting him with it

That's ok you will pay for this you traitorous act mate" Sesshoumaru promised

Promises promises promises talk is cheap I want action" she taunted

Sesshoumaru doubled back and came around her she saw him and knew that she couldn't get away so she ate the piece of meat fast Ha ha ha it tasted sooo good gee Sesshy wesshy you do not what you missed"

Sesshoumaru gave her an evil wicked grin so woman you would deny a very hungry Tayoukai his meat now you must pay for that" he said

Sesshoumaru picked her up threw her over his shoulder and carried her off at top speed Kagome found herself on their bed

**Lemon starts **

Sesshoumaru what are you doing?

You took my meat and I'm still hungry"

Ok ok ok I'm sorry I'll be good" can you forgive me? Kagome said

Hm" was all he said with a sneaky look

What are you up to? She asked

Before she knew what hit her she had a very hungry Tayouki lapping at her

Hmmm beef is good but miko meat is even tastier" he said

Kagome then felt his tongue inside her working magic on her pearl she was soon writhing beneath him gripping and digging her nails into the sheets and came over and over. She then felt herself grow fangs and claws gained strength she never felt before and growled like a dog

This startled her Sesshoumaru what is this?

He looked do not be alarmed you are becoming Youkai you will not lose your miko powers and will only become stronger"

Oh really Sesshoumaru I have to try it out"

She flipped him on his back lavishing him with her mouth and in no time he was writhing and came _**Good gods woman"**_

Since you are so hungry I shall feed you" said Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru slid inside her took her lips in a hot kiss while he slammed into her then trailed kisses down her neck knowing that it drove her crazy Kagome kissed and gently sucked on his mating mark it made him insane he licked hers and she immediately came hard

_**Yesss Sesshoumaru" **_while she came

_**Kagomeeeee" **_and they both came the mates stayed in bed the rest of the morning and afternoon

**Lemon ends **

Kashia do you the think those two have killed each other by now? Yuka asked with a smile

No but I have no doubt that they are trying to. We will not see them for lunch if we even see them come out for the evening meal I will be quite surprised" Kashia answered

Sesshoumaru and Kagome never did leave the room to eat that night and weren't seen till the next morning at breakfeast Kashia and Yuka brought the food out with big smiles on their faces

Good morning my lord and lady" Kashia and Yuka greeted"

Good morning" Sesshoumaru and Kagome answered for a joke Sesshoumaru took Kagome's food and made like he was going to run with it

Kashia hide me Sesshoumaru is picking on me again" Kagome pleaded playfully with a false pout

Lord Sesshoumaru at least let the poor girl eat' Kashia teased

Very well females I am out numbered by them it is not fair and you all stick together no matter the species" he said teasingly

Hah protest though you do but you know you love being surrounded by them" Yuka responded

Hmm maybe I need an all male staff" Sesshoumaru joked

My lord if you can find one to put up with you" Yuka said smiling

**Doggie kisses and a good chase **

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been mated mated for a full week Rin loved having her there Jaken got use to her especially since she became Youkai and secretly gloated he was glad that his lord was the one to get her not only that Sesshoumaru hardly pounded him since he mated Kagome the castle staff all loved her

Sesshoumaru took Kagome around to see his estate and lands as they were walking Sesshoumaru stopped took her in his arms and enjoyed the comfort of her warmth and scent Kagome feeling playful knocked him on his back into the tall grass that grew there sat on his chest licked his face like a dog gave three whines for a joke jumped up off him and took off running.

Sesshoumaru chased her and she did not make it easy for him she'd learned fast to put her new speed to good use so my little miko you want to play like a dog do you well lets play then"

Sesshoumaru you you wouldn't would you?

He turned into a dog and started hunting her he found her easily but wanting to play more and pretended he did not where she was Sesshoumaru immensely enjoyed toying with her after a while still in his dog form he snuck up on her then used his giant tongue and gave her one big lick from head to toe

Eeeeew gross" she screamed he turned back into his humanoid form with a big smile on his face

Yum tasty" he teased

Eeew Sesshoumaru look what you did now I've got dog drool all over me"

you licked me first and wanted to play dog so I gave you a doggy kiss"

I'll give you a dog kiss wait till I get my hands on you"

Seshoumaru ran back toward the castle and Kagome gave chase oh man how I love a good chase especially when it's from a female this fun he thought to himself

while running I wish I could turn into a dog boy would I fix him good Kagome thought she started to feel strange and was transforming but didn't stop chasing him in no time she was down on all fours in dog form they were near the castle gardens in a second she had him in her teeth took off fast and dropped him it the koi pond

Woman if I wanted a bath I would have gone to the bath house"

She gave him what must have been the equivalent of the most wicked dog smile because he gave her a low growl as if to say not funny he changed back into his dog form she ran trying to get away but did not get far he jumped down over back straddled her then latched onto nape of her neck with his teeth and flew off into the forest far from the castle

They landed in a thick lush dense part of the forest even as dog Sesshoumaru was a prankster he deliberately panted hard to bug her he let go of her neck and licked her neck and the mating mark she let out a pleading whimper and soon he was mating her

They didn't return to the castle until hours later when they arrived they found non other then Inuyasha there with Sango Miroku Shippou and Kirrara Inuyasha saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed back toward the castle walking side by side holding hands Sesshoumaru and Kagome saw them and as they neared the group Miroku had a big lecherous grin on his face he gave Sesshoumaru as much as to say good job Sesshoumaru then gave him a nod

Shippou ran over to Kagome jumped up and hugged her and she him Shippou go into the castle and play with Rin I will be back in a little while"

Ok Kagome and you Yashabaka be nice to Kagome and the others while I'm gone or I will bite you" Shippou promised

Yeah whatever runt try it and I'll pound you into the ground then make a rug outta ya" Inuyasha promised

**A dog's pranks and revenge**

When Shippou was gone Kagome what the fuck? I saw you with Kouga now your with lord prissy pants" Inuyasha said

Half breed you mean this Kouga? Sesshoumaru answered then transformed into Kouga within seconds

Sesshoumaru you mean that was you? You dirty bastard you made me think it was Kouga" Inuyasha barked

Then a deep voice said yo did somebody call my name? and Kouga stepped out mutt face I thought I smelled your stench" And why are you talking about me? What the hell are you doing here? Kouga said

Mangy wolf why are you here? Inuyasha replied

Sesshoumaru's territories and mine border each other Buttyasha" what's it to ya dog turd? Kouga teased

Oh yeah wait till I tell you what these two did" Inuyasha told Kouga about Sesshoumaru transforming into him and the scene in the hot spring

Kouga started laughing so hard he fell on his ass holding his stomach followed by Sango and Miroku you dog breath you thought it was me doing that w w with Kagome? ohhh good gods" he choked out between laughes

Why the fuck are you laughing" it ain't funny shit head" Inuyasha snapped

Inuyasha just how stupid are ya if that had really been me with Kagome and you interrupted and tried hanging around I'da ripped your face off" Kouga informed him

Kagome felt like having some fun and getting even with Inuyasha for all the times Inuyasha had busted her chops so she turned into dog form smiling an evil doggie smile

Oh shit mutt face if I was you I'd start running now" Kouga taunted

Kagome what the hell are you doing? Inuyasha asked then took off running

It will do you no good little brother so surrender" Sesshoumaru told him

Like hell I will" are you fucking nuts? Inuyasha answered

Kagome chased and toyed with him for a while then picked him up with her teeth Kagome I don't know what your gonna do but please don't I'm sorry I'll be good I promise" can't we be friends? you wouldn't hold a grudge would you? Inuyasha pleaded

I have got see this" Sango said then she and Miroku jumped on Kirrara and followed along with Sesshoumaru flying along side them Kouga using his speed bolted toward the action. They caught up with Kagome who had mastered her new flying abilities very fast with Inuyasha in her teeth and she was headed straight for a river with nice cold water

No no no Kagome you wouldn't you can't it's freezing even you can't be that rotten come on I meant what I said I'll be good" Inuyasha promised

Kagome flew over and swiftly dropped Inuyasha into the frosty river water

as Inuyasha floated in the water Kagome you traitor" Inuyasha yelled to her

Kagome turned back into her usual form hey Inuyasha you want some soap and a towel? Kagome taunted

I hate you guys" Inuyasha said as he floated away

Aw we love you to have a nice trip mutt face" Kouga taunted

Sesshoumaru Kagome Sango Kouga and Miroku all headed back to Sesshoumaru's castle where they ate and relaxed Inuyasha made it back to Sesshoumaru's castle he found them you bunch of dirty rat bastards I cannot believe you left me like that I could'a froze to death" Inuyasha told them

Your cold little brother? Sesshoumaru said with adevious smile

Ohhh no Sesshoumaru get the hell away from me"

But Inuyasha I'm only thinking of your good health we mustn't have you becoming ill that just won't do" Inuyasha ran and Sesshoumaru chased him

Sesshoumaru stalked him like a hungry lion In 3 seconds flat Inuyasha found himself in a nice warm hot spring Sesshoumaru I hate you"

Inuyasha you wound me with such harsh words aww but I wuv you anyway" Sesshoumaru taunted with a sneaky grin

Inuyasha thought with damn grin on his face why do I have the feeling that this aint over yet Inuyasha finally relaxed with his back against the spring bank a splash was heard Inuyasha's eyes snapped open he looked and saw what looked like lightning in the water before he could leap out

Yeeeeeeeeeeeow son of a bitch? Inuyasha screamed

Ah yes dear sweet kind and loving Sesshoumaru had dropped a large sack of demon eels into the hot spring water your welcome relax and enjoy little brother" Sesshoumaru teased

I will kill you for this Prissymaru"

Now is that any way to thank someone or repay their kindness after they've given you a nice gift? Shame on you Sissyyasha" Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha jumped out of the water rapidly dressed and lunged for Sesshoumaru only to get another surprise Sesshoumaru dropped a huge fat snake down his hakama

Ahhh shit Sesshoumaru you bastard" it crawled oh fuck my dick I'm gonna lose my dick" Inuyasha screamed

Now be nice little brother she's very sensitive" Sesshoumaru teased

She a girl snake that's even worse you had to pick a girl snake" why not just kill me ya prick?

Now Inuyasha that would be just to easy and no fun for me"

Inuyasha fnally got hold of the now furious hissing snake then threw it onto Sesshoumaru which he easily caught. Inuyasha grinned waiting for the snake to bite Sesshoumaru instead he held her up and she put her head on his shoulder and relaxed

There there there Kashi it's alright" Sesshoumaru comforted

A snake I can't believe it he's fucking friends with the damn snake" Inuyasha snapped

Yes for a very long time she was originally father's friend for many long happy years" Sesshoumaru gloated

Oh why do I even try? Inuyasha whined then sat down in defeat Kagome Sango and Miroku applauded while cracking up


End file.
